Whiteling & Ewitch's Harunella
by Whiteling
Summary: FINISHED! When Haruna's stepmother Pristine Figg prevents her from attending the Royal Ball, she gets some unexpected help from two chipmunks, and from her magical guides.
1. The start

**AN: You asked for it, you got it! Here's the very first chapter of my Cinderella fic.**

_"Once upon a time, far from the eyes of non-believers, was a great kingdom __. Peaceful (for the most part), prosperous and quite rich in romance, tradition, and legends. Now this lovely chateau was owned by an aging but kind man, Professor Inukai and his beloved niece Haruna Kisaragi."_

The camera pans to the inside of the chateau's courtyard where we see portly middle-aged man with pince-nez spectacles and wild white hair. This was the professor Inukai. He was smiling down at a little girl with long red-violet hair and emotive blue eyes in a small salmon-colored dress that was patting a large cloudy-grey horse, Altivo. The child was none other than Haruna the professor's gentle niece.

_"__Although the scientist was a loving father-figure, giving his ward every luxury and comfort, he thought it was best that she needed a mother's care."_

Up the chateau's windows, overlooking the courtyard, were three figures. The first was a fat woman with orange hair, wearing a purple coat and skirt and glaring green eyes and holding a large grey tabby cat. The second was a girl with long chestnut hair and brown eyes and wore a grey Japanese school uniform. The third figure was another girl who scowled darkly at the happy scene below her. She had long auburn hair, cold grey-blue eyes and wore a light blue dress.

_"And __so he married a woman of good family; Pristine Figg, who had two daughters nearly the same age as Haruna. By name, Ruby Moon and Malina."_

However tragedy soon struck as Haruna is seen crying by a bedside. In the background, Ruby Moon and Malina watch with indifference while Figg only smiles nastily.

_"__It was not until the death of this good man, that Figg's true nature was revealed. Greedy, cruel and bitterly jealous of Haruna's talent and beauty. Now that the black rabbit of Inlé had taken the professor into the afterlife, Figg was completely to forward the interest of her two ungainly daughters."_

Time passed and the chateau looked like it was in need of fixing.

_"__As the years went by, the chateau fell into disrepair for the fortune had been squandered upon the vain and spoiled stepsisters, while Haruna was mistreated and forced to become a servant in her own home. And yet, through it all, Haruna remained compassionate, gentle and wise. For with each sunrise, the young girl always finds hope that her dreams happiness would soon come true."_

**AN: Aw, poor Haruna. But no worry, thing's will get better just wait and see****. R and R!**


	2. Haruna & co

As the sun rose, two birds flew to the higher chateau's windows, one of them is a shepherd's companion aka Willy Wagtail, flies into a window right into the room Haruna has slept in ever since she was forced into servitude. Willy and the second bird, Flit the hummingbird, sat on Haruna's bed and we see the young girl in question, who is seventeen by now and still sound asleep.

Willy Wagtail chirped, "Haruna, rise and shine!"

Haruna only moaned softly and turned over in bed. The little birds continued, lifting one of her magenta bangs to chirp a little louder in her ear. However, Haruna only yawned and turned over on her stomach, covering her head with the pillow.

"She won't wake up," Willy said shrugging

Flit chirped while pointing to a hole at the pillow's bottom. (Translation: "Well, try again.")

So Willy flew in front of it and got into the hole. The friendly Australian bird chirped repeatedly 'Haruna, Wake up!' but Haruna giggled, startling Willy as she covered the hole.

"_If I didn't know any better, I say she knows we're here."_ thought Willy as he watched Flit sit on the pillow and chirp repeatedly.

However, he didn't notice a delicate hand getting near him. That is until a finger flicked lightly on Flit's tail feathers startling the bird and causing him to fly back in alarm. In annoyance, he landed near Willy and began chirping angrily.

Haruna just giggled and said, "That is what you get for spoiling someone's good dreams."

The birds, satisfied that their friend is awake, flew near the window and points to the outside.

"Well now, that you're up and about, best get along, it's a beautiful day outside," said Willy.

Haruna nodded, "Oh yes. I know that, but the dream was beautiful too."

Curious, the two birds flew back to perch on the end of her bed and twittered asking her what the dream was about.

"What sort of dream you say?" The Japanese girl questioned then shook her head with a playful grin, "I'm afraid I can't tell."

The two birds look confused, "Why?"

"Because if you tell a dream, it won't come true. Besides. . ."

She sighs and begins to sing. (AN: Imagine her singing voice similar to Tami Tappan, only slightly softer.)

Haruna: _**A dream is a wish, **_

_**your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep**_

As Haruna continues to sing, a variety of little birds fly into her room, happy to hear her lovely voice.

_**In dreams, you will lose your heartaches**_

A cardinal bird tried to sing but a chickadee hushed it. Despite this, the little bird flew in beside Haruna.

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

The cardinal sings along happily despite being shushed earlier.

_**Have faith in your dreams  
And someday**_

As Haruna continued her song came out of a hole in the wall. This one was a male chipmunk in a light brown flight jacket. His name was Chip and he was one of Haruna's animal friends that lived in the house.

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing  
The dreams that you wish will come true**_

However the magic moment is interrupted by the sound of the clock tower in the distance.

"Oh stupid clock! Old party crasher." Haruna rolled her blue eyes, standing up. "Yes, I know. 'Come on and get up! Time to start another day'! " The girl then turned to her equally annoyed animal friends. "Even this thing orders me around. But there's one thing they'll never achieve: They can't order me to stop dreaming, and maybe someday…"

_**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

As soon as she finished the notes, she begin to dance and starts to make her bed while the all the birds straighten the blanket and pillow out. Then she goes behind a blue partition with a red dragon on it to change.

At the door, a mouse doe, Bridget, was shooing all the male animals away.

Next all the female birds filled a bowl with water for Haruna's morning bath. Then they put a sponge in it before taking it out. They then carried the sponge behind the partition and poured the water on the young girl.

As Haruna continues humming, the female animal friends get her clothes ready for the day. Once she's finished she puts them on. They were a simple old age servants clothes; they weren't the best but they're okay for Haruna to wear.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dreams that you wish will come true**_

When she finished the final notes, Chip and a mousling named Fievel rush into the room looking excited. They climbed right on Haruna's nightstand chattering excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, slow down." said Haruna. "Now Chip, what were you trying to tell me?

"To make things short we got new arrivals! Newly neighbors !" chattered Chip.

"Oh, newbies, I see." said Haruna opening a drawer. Inside she had a small box containing little clothes she made herself for any new little animal friends. As she pulled out a tiny pink dress she said, "She'll need a dress—"

This for some reason made Chip laugh. Haruna understood why when Feivel piped up, "No, no, it's a he, not a she!"

"Oh, I see now, " nodded Haruna, she pulled out a red Hawaiian shirt. "Now he'll need a shirt... "

"But we've got to get him out of the trap first!" cried Feivel

"What?! A trap?! Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

Haruna rushed out the door and down a very long flight of wooden stairs with both mouse and chipmunk following close at her heels. Soon enough, they spotted a crowd of animals surrounding a cage; naturally one for catching small mammals.

"Okay, everyone settle down." assured Haruna the minute she arrived on the scene. She carefully picks up the cage and looks inside to see another male chipmunk except this one had a brown nose and the fur on it's head was slightly scruffier. When he caught sight of Haruna, he backed up against the end of the cage fearing for his life.

Haruna felt her heart go out to the little creature when he did this, "Oh, the poor thing's scared out of it's wits." She then sets it down, opened it and said to Chip, "Chip, I think it's best that you explain things to him."

"Right, Haruna." Chip replied before walking in.

The other chipmunk put his paws into fists, ready to put up a fight.

"Now, now, listen - -"

Chip ducked just as the other chipmunk aimed a punch at him.

"Calm down. No one's gonna hurt you, see? We're friends, even Haruna thinks so."

The other chipmunks looks up to see all the other smiling at him including Haruna and that was enough proof he needed to see that no one was gonna hurt him.

"You see? Now's let's get out of this cage, right?" Chip said to the other munk.

"Uh, okay. Yeah!" agreed the other chipmunk.

"Nice to see you've decided to join us." smiled Haruna. She puts on the red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers on the other chipmunk. "Oh good, it fits! Now your name, how about…Dale?"

"Huh?" Dale questioned.

"We can call you that if you like, it's really your choice." Haruna said reassuringly.

"I think it fits, so how about it. . . Dale?" Chip asked his new friend with a smile.

"Uh-huh, yep!" Dale nodded.

Haruna nods then headed for the stairs, it was time for her chores, "Now I've better get started. You all stay out of trouble and Chip, don't forget to warn him about the cat."

"No problem," nodded Chip. He then turns to Dale, "Have you ever seen a cat before?"

Dale looked at him confusedly, "A cat?"

"That's right, Fat cat, he belongs to fig and he's a mean one," While he explains, he imitated the feline, suddenly Chip startles Dale by meowing and hissing viciously in imitation. Settling down, Chip then asked, "You understand?"

"Yep, got it!" Dale piped, holding up his hand I the 'ok' sign.


	3. Breakfast time

**AN: I see my fic's getting popular, no worries I'll try to update as much as I can. Wish me luck and courage too because if I don't pass some course this cycle, I'm probably not gonna going to Orlando this summer.**

Haruna finally arrives to the second floor of the manor and opened the large window curtains. Then she goes to the third door to her right, her Aunt Figg's bedroom. Gently she opened the door, however it isn't Figg she must awaken but the large grey tabby sleeping in a large elaborate basket. The sunlight shone on top on top of Figg's cat, Fat cat, who woke mumbling.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Haruna whispered softly, beckoning the tabby as nicely as she could. The cat, however, then turned over and tried to go back to sleep much to the girl's chagrin.

"Fat cat, you get over here right now!" Haruna scolded in a loud whisper.

Fat cat glowered at the girl, but did as he was told.

"And they say _we're_ impatient!" he grumbled.

As soon as he walked out, he yawned and stretched scratching up the wooden floor in the process...until Haruna closes the door behind him.

"I'm really sorry if you're not up for an early breakfast," said Haruna sarcastically. "It's not my idea to feed you first, it's orders, come on."

The two didn't even notice a couple of chipmunks emerging from a small discreet hole in the wall.

"That Fat cat?" questioned Dale, imitating the way the cat was walking.

"That's him alright." nodded Chip.

"Aw, he's not so tough!" Dale chuckled, putting up his fists. "I can take him!"

"Wait a minute!" Chip pulled the other chipmunk back before he did something reckless. "He might not look as scary as Woundwort but he's just as mean!"

-----------------------------

Haruna and Fat cat soon arrive at the kitchen. Then something made the grey tabby back up and hisses softly. For on the kitchen rug were two dogs: The first one was a large mixed breed black Labrador and the second was a black and white fox terrier. Their names were Rowf and Snitter; back when Haruna was still a child, she and Professor Inukai adopted them from the dog pound and gave them a home. With the professor gone, the only other human they'll listen to is Haruna, and Figg was just too greedy to buy real guard dogs.

Haruna cautiously approached the two dogs that were whining in their sleep, "Snitter? Rowf?" The dogs continued growling and whining in their sleep until Haruna whispers loudly. "Rowf! Snitter!"

Finally the two dogs woke up and caught sight of their beloved mistress, tails wagging.

Haruna petted them both on their heads gently, "Dreaming about chasing Fat cat again?"

"Certainly." answered Rowf

"Of course we did!" replied Snitter excitedly.

Haruna then asked, "Catch him this time?"

At their wagging of the two dogs tails, Haruna confirmed her thoughts.

"You both know that's wrong!" Haruna scolded them.

This caught the dogs aback while Fat cat snickered, "So much for pleasant dreams".

Haruna continued while walking to the cupboard, "What d'you think will happen if they heard you upstairs. If you want to keep your warm beds at night you two had best get rid of those dreams, know how?"

Snitter shook his head while Rowf replied, "Not that I cannot guess, but how?"

"Just learn to like other cats too."

This makes the two dogs grunt in exasperation.

Fat cat struts around the two dogs as Haruna continued talking, "Now, you two, Fat cat's got good points too. For one thing, he . . ….sometimes he..."

As she prepared the tabby's food, Haruna looked thoughtful trying to think of good qualities of Fat cat. "There _must_ be some good in him."

"_Pardon_?!" Now it was Fat cat's turn to cringe and he glares at her. This scene made Rowf and Snitter bust up laughing.

At first Fat cat scowled at them then he smiles sinisterly and sprawled himself beneath the two dogs. That's when he scratched both dog's faces causing them to growl menacingly and Fat cat screeched mockingly.

"Rowf! Snitter!" gasped a shocked Haruna.

That was when it dawned on the two dogs that they'd both been had.

"Okay, boys, outside." Haruna said morosely, gently leading both dogs to the door. "I know it's difficult, but we should really try to get along." She said to them as they both sadly walked out.

Snitter felt disheartened and Rowf wasn't happy with this, but he reluctantly followed his friend to the farm outside.

Fat cat's smugness was cut short when Haruna placed his milk bowl beside him saying sternly, "And the very same goes to you, you majesty!"

"Oh, we'll see who gets the last laugh!" Fat cat glared after her.

Then Haruna puts on some clogs and went outside to feed the rest of the farm animals.

"Breakfast time! Come on up!" called the girl, all the chickens rushed forward for their breakfast.

The calls of breakfast alerted the smaller animals upstairs and saw Haruna serving corn grains.

Chip turned to his friends and said, "That's our breakfast bell calling, everyone downstairs!"

"Oh boy, breakfast!" exclaimed Dale.

The mice and chipmunks all rush down one of their little secret passageways hidden within the walls of the house. Just as they were all ready to rush out, Chip stopped right in his tracks causing everyone to bump into him.

"Fat cat!" Chip cried. "How are we going to get out?!"

Everyone ran back into the hole for cover. Dale tried to walk on but a few hands/paws pulled him back inside.

Chip frowned for a moment in thought then snapped his fingers, "I've got an idea! One of us needs to sneak out, and distract Fat cat," he explained, "The decoy will lead him over to those two hole duds in that corner and keep him there long enough, for the rest to get food. Got it?"

"Got it!" all the animals cried.

"Who's gonna be the bait?" asked a mouse named Tony Toponi.

"Same way we always do: We'll draw tails, round up!" he ordered, all the little critters gathered putting their tails in the center. Chip, with his hand over his eyes grabs a tail, the one he grabs will be the decoy. "Now…"

Everyone jumped back, revealing that the decoy will be Chip, much to his shock.

An oblivious Dale shakes his paw; while the others all looked depressedly at Chip: Fat cat was as dangerous as any elil.

Chip swallowed, then he frowned and bravely took a step outside; it was a dangerous idea but they all needed to eat.

Carefully, he scurries over to the large grey cat, who hadn't even noticed his presence. As he watched the cat idly drink his milk, a sneaky idea popped into the chipmunk's head. Quietly, he turned to where his friends were watching and mimicked a kicking gesture. This prompted everyone to grin and nod. Dale burst out laughing until everyone jumped on him to cover his mouth.

Now Chip took a few steps back and then kicked Fat cat's elbow.

"You little pest!" yowled Fat cat as he gave chase.

Thankfully, Chip's plan worked out just as he had hoped; he rushed to the holes to keep fat cat busy while the others go out for breakfast.

Outside, Haruna is feeding the farm's birds and hears chattering, she looks down to see the smaller animals, which were waving at her.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd show up. Well, here you go, breakfast is served." said Haruna with a smile as she throw a lot of corn for her friends to grab. Tony, Fievel, Max, Hannah & Jerry grabbed some before the hens ate all the corn except poor Dale. He grabs one at the last minute before a hen grabbed one.

"I'll be taking that, thanks," he said pushing the hens head aside. But as he turned around the hen made him drop the corn intentionally. He grabs it but another hen grabs the corn by the beak which he's lifted along. "Let go you hog!" he cried.

The chicken shakes the corn trying to force Dale off which works.

Haruna saw this and chased the hens away sternly "Shoo, shoo, shoo! Go away, shoo!"

Once the greedy birds were gone, she gave some corn to Dale, "Sorry about that Dale. Here, help yourself."

Dale happily begins to grab as much corn as he could carry.

Back with Tony, Fievel, Max, Hannah & Jerry they return to the door and look into the kitchen. Looks like Chip is still busy distracting Fat cat. The mice then rushed for the kitchen entrance hole from which they came out. In his rush, Fievel drops a corn but kept on running, which Dale notices as he comes in.

"Can't let this go to waste," he said tried to grab the one on the floor. But the whole pile was too much he dropped them all.

Fat cat hears this and turns his head, Chip notices and yelps. He saw Dale!

A frantic Chip waves his hat in front of Fat cat's face trying to regain his attention but the feline had his eyes on an easy meal. Not even pulling his whiskers got his attention away from the other chipmunk.

Dale, unaware of the danger, still stacked up the corn he has but couldn't reach the bottom. Getting an idea, he uses his front incisors to hold the last one. But when he turns to leave he stops only to see Fat cat right in front of him.

In a panic, he drops his corn to run but Fat cat had already got hold of him. Fat cat smirks evilly "Welcome back to hunting ground, chipmunk."

Quickly, Chip pushed a broom nearby, causing it to fall. It hit Fat cat on the head causing him to let go of Dale. By the time he recovered, the chipmunk was gone.

"Hmm, no sign of Dale; must've got away." Chip said, looking around before going back through the hole.

As soon as he recovered, Fat cat glanced left and right in search of Dale. He then sees something climbing up a tablecloth. "Purrrr-fect."

An exhausted Dale took cover behind a nearby teacup, "Whew! For a second there, I thought I was a goner - - Oop!"

He was caught off guard when something lifted the cup, causing him to fall back. Fat cat had trapped him under it.

"Now for a decent meal." He smirked, but before he could try anything a familiar voice screamed for Haruna.

It was Malina; she was up and ready for her breakfast.

"Coming, coming! Oh dear, every day!" exclaimed Haruna as she walks into the kitchen, taking the clogs off, getting back into her own shoes. Fat cat hides under the table while the girl prepares the breakfast trays.

When she left, he comes out, only to find three cups on each tray! Haruna must have set them out, but which one was the one Dale's hiding under?

"Haruna!" yelled the voices of the step-family impatiently again. Fat cat hides under the table once more when Haruna comes back to place a bowl of oatmeal each on a pan each along with the cups.

The minute she was gone, Fat cat finds that the cups are now on the pans!

"I never did like memory games!!" he complained. He stops when thought he saw Dale under a cup to his right.

Just as he made a grab for it- - - "Haruna!!" yelled familiar impatient voices once more.

"Oh, give me just one little break!!" He hides as Haruna came back pouring hot water into some kettles. Fat cat waited until finally left, "Now -What?!" When he jumped to the top of the table, the meals are gone!

Out the kitchen, Haruna is walking with two trays on both of her hands and the last one on top of her head. The grey cat follows the girl closely. He had no intention of losing his meal.

**AN: Oh-oh… trouble for Dale. But he'll pull through wait and see.**

***Just for you to know, Elil means enemies/predators of rabbits in Lapine (fictional language of Watership down) or in the good guys' case: Mortal enemies.**

**Oh, and Rowf and Snitter are from the sad movie/book The Plague dogs.**


	4. The invitation

As Haruna walked up the stairs with the trays, from under one of the cups, Dale peeked out but retreated upon seeing Fat Cat was still out there. Unfortunately, Haruna already walked into Malina's room, "Good morning, Malina! How did you sleep?"

"Bah! As if you care!" the other girl snapped from inside. "Take the ironing and get it done in an hour. And I mean one hour!"

"_Yes_, Malina."

Haruna then walks out with a basket full of clothes. Just as Fat cat tries to peek inside the door hits his nose. He then pressed his ear to the door for any noise but nothing.

"Good morning, Ruby!" Haruna's voice greeted.

"It's about time you got here! Now don't forget the mending! And don't the whole stupid day getting it done!" the other girl answered back.

"Very well."

Again Haruna walked out and closed the door before Fat cat could slip inside. "Oh bother!" he groaned.

Then he heard Haruna clear her throat before Figg's voice said, "Well don't just stand there, come in!"

"Good morning, Stepmother Pristine." Greeted Haruna as she walked inside.

"Pick up the laundry and be done with it."

"Yes, step-mother."

Haruna leaves with even more laundry; Fat cat again tries to go in but the door hits his face again. He put his ears to his mistress' door for any racket but no dice.

"How long can it take to find one measly little chipmunk?!" he griped until a high-pitched woman's scream from Ruby Moon's room got his attention. He rushed over just as Dale try to run out and was snatched up in the cat's paws.

Haruna came running up the stairs the minute she had heard her stepsisters screaming and opened the door with a frantic Ruby.

"Mother, mother, _mother_!" the girl screamed then turned on Haruna angrily before running into her mother's room, "You little sneak! YOU did this! Mother, _mother_!!"

Haruna was dumfounded, "W-what? I - -"

Now an irritable Malina walked out and glared at Haruna

Then she ran into her mother's room also and just in time for Ruby's voice to say, "A horrible little chipmunk right under my teacup!"

When the door closed, Haruna frowned and turned to look at Fat cat sternly as a mother would to a misbehaving child.

"Now, Fat cat, I know you have him." she said, tapping her foot.

"If you insist." he smirked opening both his front paws to reveal nothing.

"You're not fooling me with this," Haruna said coolly before holding fat cat by the scruff of his neck. It didn't hurt the cat but it sure was uncomfortable. "Come on, let him go!"

Fat cat lifted up his back left paw showing nothing under there. "Now the other one!"

The chagrinned cat lifted his right back paw to show Dale with his paws over his head preparing for the worst.

"Oh, poor Dale." Haruna said.

This alerted Dale, letting him know he's home free. He quickly scurried across the room and into one of the little escape holes.

"Haruna!" Figg's voice hollered.

Fat cat brightened, knowing Haruna would get a good bashing from Figg.

"Be right there stepmother," Haruna sighed.

She walked over as both Ruby and Malina were walking out.

"Oooh, now you're in trouble," smirked Ruby.

"Close the door behind you, Haruna." Figg snapped from inside.

The young Corrector obeyed leaving her stepsisters outside. Though this didn't stop them from trying to listen in on the conversation.

Inside the room was almost in shadow and pretty spooky.

"Come here."

Haruna walked towards the bed and now sees a grim Figg, petting Fat cat. To her relief, her stepmother wasn't wearing any face cream or curlers otherwise she'd have been even more spooked.

Gathering her courage Haruna attempted to speak, "Stepmother, you must know that I --"

"Shut up!" spat the fat woman. Then she smiled a nasty smile, "Finding time for pranks are we? Then I think it's time for you to take on more responsibilities. Let's see...there's a large carpet in the foyer..._clean it_! The windows upstairs and down... _you wash them_! Along with the tapestries, and the draperies..."

"But I already did..." Haruna protested.

"Well do them again!" Figg shouted before continuing, "Don't to weed the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, the mending, sowing, and laundry..."

As Figg is talking Fat cat just keeps nodding then looked up at his mistress as she paused to drink her tea.

"Oh and one more thing," Figg added. "Make sure Fat cat gets his bath."

"WHAT?!" Fat cat yelled, then groaned.

-----------------

Now the kingdom Haruna lived in was ruled by a wise and good-hearted man; he was also a cunning duelist and was chancellor of the duelist academy in the countryside.

Some pigeons are by the window, until a coronet smashed through the glass!

"NO means no! The boy's been evading his responsibilities long enough, it's high time he settled down!" yelled an angry voice.

As the camera gets closer, we see a man shouting and pounding his fists on the table. He was strong in appearance, bald with only a grey beard and mustache and clad in a long dark red blazer coat. This was none other than Chancellor Rektor Sheppard.

He was ranting to someone who had been hiding behind a large armor shield. It was a tall, lanky man with light blonde hair drawn back in a ponytail and dressed in a blue blazer. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, head of the Obelisk dorm and the duke.

"Yes, I see that, but we must be patient." He said, stepping out from behind the shield but had to dive back once more as the king threw an inkwell at him.

"_I AM PATIENT_!" roared Shephard then he shook his head morosely and sighed, "But to tell the truth, I'm not getting any younger, I wish to see my grandchildren before I depart with the Black rabbit and Aslan."

"I understand that, sire."

"No, I'm afraid you haven't a clue what's it's like to see your students and ward," The camera pans to some painting of young students, as the paintings continues it shows three boys growing up. The final one revealed one of the boys, now an eighteen year old young man. He had brushed back dark grey hair and eyes, a yellow blazer, a green turtleneck and black pants. He was Bastion Misawa, one of the best duelists and the king's sole heir to the throne. Shephard continued, ". . .grow farther, and farther away from you. It's getting lonelier and emptier in the palace. . . I wish to see the next generation, that's all I ask." He sighed and looked away sadly.

"Now, your majesty," Crowler put his hand on the king's shoulder sympathetically, "Perhaps if we let him be he'll come around –"

"Leave him alone?!" the king exclaimed and turned to look at Crowler as though he was crazy, causing the other man to fall back into the meeting chairs in fright, "I certainly can't and will not leave him alone with those wild ideas of his!" He then scowls at the book holders one statue of a boy and one of a girl, "Just a boy meeting a girl in the right conditions." He then smiles getting an idea, then pushed the statues together, "So why not arrange the conditions?"

"But sire, suppose he suspects this?"

"Nonsense, he's coming home today isn't he?"

"Of course." nodded Crowler.

"So what better way to throw a ball in celebration of his return?"

"Why not?"

"And every eligible maiden will be attending. It's only more than natural that he becomes interested in one of them…" Chancellor Shephard said, looking at Crowler waiting for an answer, when there was no reply he hollered, "_Well, wouldn't he?!"_

"Yes, yes! Absolutely!" cried Crowler nervously.

He'd already been on the receiving end of the king's wrath more than once and it wasn't pretty.

"Good! All the classical things occurring the moment a girl catches his eyes… there'll be soft lights, romantic music, and the trimming!" The king laughs not noticing a loud thud and some crashing just after he motions with his arms. "Completely foolproof, don't you agree?"

He then turned to see that Crowler had fallen backwards against a knight armory and now the man was wearing the suit's helmet. Crowler lifted up the visor to reply, "Yes, I mean no. Alright. I'll arrange the preparations for when…?"

"Tonight."

"_Tonight_?"

"It'll be tonight and make sure every eligible maiden attends. Understand?!". Shepard yelled at the teacher through the helmet, the last word echoing inside the helmet.

As soon as the echo faded, Crowler sighed, "Yes sire."

**AN: Yep looks like there's going to be a**** ball alright. And every eligible girl is to attend especially Haruna, will she succeed don't miss the next chapter!**


	5. Preparing

Back at the chateau, Figg, Ruby and Malina were preparing for a music lesson. She said, "Prepare phase two."

As soon as she finishes, Ruby plays the flute while Malina begins to song – and quite _horribly_ I might add.

Malina: _**Sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet night and gale**_

We see Fat cat on the couch covering his ears; hearing Malina sing was complete imaginable torture!

_**High-high-high-high-high above me  
Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet night and gale**_

Finally Fat cat simply jumped off the couch, ran out and slammed the door shut.

"Ugh, why do I even bother? I lose hearing faster that way."

The moment he arrived at the stairs, he hears more singing. Thankfully it was softer and more melodious. It was Haruna who was scrubbing the floor.

Haruna: _High-high-high-high-high above  
Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet night and gale_

Then the grey cat spotted a dustpan full of dust and smirks.

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah  
Oh sing sweet night and gale**__**  
Sing sweet…night and gale**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale…sing  
Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Oh sing sweet  
Oh…sing…**_

Suddenly Haruna cries, "Oh, Fat cat!"

For he made dirty paw prints all over the floor, Haruna had worked hard to clean up.

"You mean old thing!" Haruna snapped, throwing the cleaning rag to the floor in anger.

Fat cat simply hops off, leaving even more tracks for her to clean up.

Chip and Dale arrived just in time to see their friend pick up a broom and say to the cat, "I'm just going have to teach you a lesson!"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Open up, in the name of the king!"

Haruna goes to open it. Outside, a royal servant named Tuck (from My life as a teenage robot) carrying a bag full of letters. As soon as the girl opened the door, Tuck handed her one. "He sent this urgent message to everyone in the kingdom."

"Thank you." said Haruna politely and closed the door after he left.

"From the king?" Chip asked. "What's it say? If it came from the palace, then it must be important."

"I haven't a clue, the messenger just said it's urgent." Haruna replied, looking at the letter puzzedly.

Then Malina's ghastly singing rang out, much to the chipmunks' chagrin.

Haruna smiled at them knowingly, "Think I should interrupt the music lesson?"

"Yeah!" the two chipmunks replied, sharing her mischievousness.

Back in the music room….

Malina: _**Sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet night and gale**_

She then sang the last note...repeatedly due to Ruby getting her fingers stuck in the flute by accident.

"You stupid runt!" Malina snarled, grabbing the flute and hitting Ruby over the head with it.

This resulted in an argument between the two sisters.

"Girls, stop!" Figg interrupted, "Remember, above all, self-control."

Just as she prepared to play the piano, a knock came on the door. This angered Figg, so much she slammed her fat hands on the piano keys.

"WHAT IS IT??!"

(AN: Self-control? Ha! Look who's talking!)

The door open as Haruna walks in with the letter.

"Haruna, didn't I tell you never to interrupt—"

"Yes I know, but this just came from the palace." Haruna explained holding up the letter.

"The palace," Ruby and Malina exclaimed excitedly.

They fought over the letter until Figg grabbed it, "I'll read it."

Chip and Dale enter the room through a little hole near the candelabra holder on the wall in time to hear Figg say, "There's going to be a ball, and it's for his highness, Prince Bastion Misawa!"

Ruby and Malina shriek excitedly, "Oooh, the prince!"

"And by royal command, every eligible maiden must attend." Naturally, Figg is thrilled. If the Prince shows any interest in one of her daughters it could mean their ticket to the lap of luxury!

"Why that's us." Malina said delightedly.

"I'm eligible too." added Ruby.

Chip and Dale laughed their heads off. Then Dale paused and said, "Wait a sec, was that out loud?"

Thankfully no one heard them.

"Then that means I can go too!" Haruna cried joyously.

Her stepsisters laughed nastily at her exclamation.

"Yeah, imagine _her,_ dancing with the prince!" sneered Malina.

"I'd be honored your highness. Mind if you hold my broom?"

Haruna just stood her ground and said firmly, "Well, why not?"

This wiped the smiles off Malina and Ruby's faces so Haruna continued confidently, "I'm still part of the family and by royal command it states that _every_ eligible maiden is to attend."

"Yes…it does." said Figg said dully, looking back at the letter. Then she smiles a false smile and says, "Well, I see no reason why you can't. If you can get all your chores done first."

"Of course!" said Haruna happily.

"And if you can find something suitable to wear."

"Yes, I will thank you!" Haruna cried joyously, leaving the room along with Chip and Dale.

However, Malina and Ruby Moon were shocked at this.

"Mother, do you even realize you just did?!" exclaimed Jinx in shock and disbelief.

Figg smirked at them evilly, "I do know. I said _if_."

"Oh. _If_."

The three women chuckled sinisterly. If they play their card right in giving Haruna extra chores, the girl might not go at all.

---------

Some time later, Haruna was in the attic with all her animal friends and pulling out a dress from an old chest.

"Nice huh? My uncle said it belonged to my mother before she passed on." Haruna said to her friends.

"Looks pretty old." said a mousling named Tanya.

"Well maybe I can fix that." Haruna said placing the dress on a dress-maker's dummy. "I have some ideas in here."

She pulled out an old sewing book and leafed through some dress designs and found that looked pretty. All the animals chattered excitedly in agreement.

"I'll need to shorten the sleeves...then I'll need the sash, the ruffle and then..." Haruna said pensively, until Malina's voice cut through her thoughts. "Haruna!"

"Oh for goodness sake, now what do they want?"

"Haruna!"

Haruna sighed, "I suppose my dress will just have to wait."

"Haruna!" called Malina's voice more insistently.

"Alright, I'll be right there!!"

She leaves the room and Chip sighs sadly, "Poor Haruna. Every time she finds a minute, that's the time that they begin it! Haruna, Haruna..."

"Harunaaa!!" shrieked Ruby and Malina's voices in unison.

Chip kicks the door closed in annoyance and begins to sing.

Chip: _Haruna  
Night and day of Haruna  
Light the fire, fix the breakfast  
Wash the dishes, do the laundry_

Gadget, Foxglove, Tanya: _**And the sweeping and the dusting  
They always keep her hopping**_

Chip: _**She'll go around in circles  
Till she's very, very dizzy  
Still they holler**_

Gadget, Foxglove, Tanya: _**Keep her busy, Haruna**_

"They'll keep her busy alright." groaned Chip. He then looked at the dress and sighed, "Y'know I don't think Haruna'll be able to go to the ball after all…"

This made all the other animals look at him in shock.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"You'll see. They'll just make her work so much she'll never get her dress done." Chip finished.

"Poor Haruna," Dale said sadly.

Then a female chipmunk named Clarice looks thoughtfully at the book then at the dress and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! We can do it!"

Clarice: _**We can do it, we can do it  
We can help poor Haruna  
We can make this dress so pretty  
There's nothing to it really**_

Of course! All the animals can work together on Haruna's dress while she finishes her chores and get it ready in time for the ball.

Animals: _**We'll tie a sash around it  
Putting it through it  
She'll dance around the ball  
She'll be more beautiful of all  
In a lovely dress will make for Haruna**_

Willy wagtail and the other birds flew in to help.

_**Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry  
Gonna help poor **__**Haruna  
Got no time for dilly-dally  
We got to get going**_

Dale hops forward with a pair of scissors

Dale: _**I'll cut it with the scissors**_

Chip rushes over with a needle.

Chip: _**And I can do the sewing**_

Then a matronly female Russian mouse, Mrs. Mousekwitz grabs the needle for him, "Ah-ah!"

Mrs. Mousekwitz: _**Leave the sewing to the women  
You go get some trimming **_

Chip nods in understanding and rushes off with Dale following him.

Animals: _**And we'll make a lovely dress for Haruna  
We'll make a lovely dress for Haruna**_

**AN: Yup, all the animal friends are gonna finish the dress for their friend. Let's hope they can do it in time.**


	6. Dreams dashed

While Chip and Dale prove successful in getting the sash and beads; soon enough, they're helping the other animals fix up Haruna's ball dress.

Animals: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep**_

Hannah held the measuring tape while Mrs. Mousekwitz read the inches. Meanwhile Gadget and Foxglove were drawing the lines to know what part to cut off.

Tanya: _**In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Then Tanya yelps pulling her tail out of the way. For Chip and Dale were cutting their way through and they'd almost cut her tail off.

Dale: _**Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut**_

Animals: _**Have faith in your dreams  
And someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

Flit and some of the birds flew up holding the threads, doing their best to keep it up tight. Meanwhile, Chip and Dale place the pins in the dress happily.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Dale: _**If you keep on believing**_

Chip: _**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Soon enough, the dress is almost finished. The clock tower rang eight o'clock at night, the ball was beginning and the guests have started to arrive.

Back at the chateau, a stagecoach drove up the entrance. A morose Haruna looks out a window and sees the driver, , waiting. She sighs sadly. Although she'd finished her chores, she never got the time to finish her dress. She goes to a door and knocks, Figg opens it, "Yes?"

"The carriage is here."

"Why, Haruna, you're not ready."

"I'm not going."

"Not going?" Figg asked in mock surprise. "What a shame…"

"Of course, goodnight." Haruna said coolly.

When Haruna went upstairs to her room, she goes to the window and looks at the castle in the distance.

"Maybe it's for the best; it'll probably just be boring, and completely..." she began saying then felt sad, "..completely wonderful."

Just then out of the corner of her eye, some light began fill the room. She turned to see flit and Willy wagtail opening a closet to reveal. . .her now finished dress!

"Why...that's my..." Haruna gasps.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" all the animals cried from their hiding spots.

"And Happy birthday!" said Dale, earning a bonk on the head from Chip.

"Don't be silly, it's not her birthday!" snapped Chip.

Haruna goes to her dress full of joy, "I've never thought...what a surprise! I - -" The girl hugs the dress happily and turns to her friends, "Thank you all so much."

--------------

Downstairs, Figg and her daughters were about ready to leave for the ball.

"Now remember girls, when you meet his majesty, you got to make sure..." Figg was saying until a familiar voice called out, "Wait!"

The women one by one turn towards the stairs. Much to their shock and disbelief, they see Haruna in a new dress!

"Wait for me! So what do you think? Nice huh?"

Malina and Ruby Moon protest about it, while up in the railings the small animals arrive to watch the scene.

"Quiet!" Figg shouted then said, "I did say that she can come providing she get her chores done and have a dress for the occasion. And I don't go back on my word?"

Haruna's smile faded fearfully, she didn't like where this was going at all. Her friends shared her apprehension, what was Figg trying to pull?

Figg then lifted the beads casually, "These beads they give it just the right touch. Don't you think Malina?"

"No, I don't I think..." Malina began harshly until it sinks into her head that the beads Haruna was wearing were the same ones she tossed away earlier. She doesn't like sharing her things, not even the stuff she tosses away. Irrational, I know, but what do you expect from a nasty girl? She turned on Haruna, "You little thief!"

Dale feeling angry about the unfairness of the situation began to stomp over to give the nasty girl a piece of her mind for calling Haruna a thief but Chip pulled him back. The same thing was for Monterrey jack and Tony Toponi.

"They're MY beads!" Malina shrieked, pulling them and breaking them in the process, "Give them back!"

"Oh, no!" cried Haruna.

Unfortunately, Ruby also recognized a certain sash.

"Oh! She's wearing my sash!" she growled ripping the article off the dress furiously.

To Haruna's horror, the two girls continued ripping at her new dress in anger until it was in rags, ignoring her pleas to stop.

"Girls, that's enough." Figg interrupted them gently. "Move along, I don't any you two stressing yourselves out."

Malina and Ruby Moon obeyed satisfied at making their point to Haruna and walked out the door; while Figg turns to glance at Haruna looking at her now ruined dress. The one her friends had worked so hard to make for her.

"Goodnight." Figg sneered before closing the door.

As soon as she did, Haruna burst into tears and ran out towards the terrace.

**AN: Poor Haruna, her stepfamily's are totally insufferable. But things'll get better wait and see, with the help of three magical guide….**


	7. Magical help

All of Haruna's friends watch sadly as the girl cries, kneeling on a stone bench.

"No, none of it is true." she sobbed. "It's no use."

If she'd looked up, she'd have seen the colorful sparks and the blue white orbs appearing out of nowhere and floating towards her. Her friends noticed and were confused by this phenomenon.

The fiery sparks came together until they formed a beautiful red-haired young woman; she wore a sparkly blue top decorated with a gold jewel at her chest, matching mini skirt and blue ankle boots. She also wore blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are a glimmering pale yellow with teal tips and stood a head taller than Haruna. She was Bloom, heiress to the throne of Sparx and leader of the Winx fairies.

"Nothing?" she said gently, "Now you don't really mean that."

"I do."

"I should think not. If you've lost all your faith, I wouldn't be standing here." Bloom said lifting Haruna's chin at this is when Haruna finally notices Bloom which she gasps, "Now perk up, you can't go to the ball looking like that."

"But...I can't go to the ball..." Haruna protested softly.

"Oh yes, you are!" said a voice near Bloom, "You can't let a couple of bullying relatives put you down!"

The white-blue orbs came together and a girl there beside the fairy. She had brown eyes and wavy brown hair that fell past her shoulders and was dressed in white T-shirt and jacket and blue jeans. She was Whiteling, whitelighter to animated rookies that aspire to make something of themselves.

Haruna blinked at her in surprise, "W-who are you?"

"I'm your whitelighter," Whiteling replied, "Basically, your magical guide to the side of good."

"But we can't delay. Even miracles take a little time." said Bloom, then she called, "Energywitch, wand please!"

There was a loud crack like whip and we see a girl nearly identical to Whiteling but with slight differences. Firstly her brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail and she wore a black Hogwarts cloak, a pink t shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. This was Whiteling's twin sister Energywitch or E-witch for short.

"You called?" she asked casually.

"Yes, E-witch, we've got a charge to help," Bloom, replied putting a hand on Haruna's shoulder.

"Ok, then let's get this show on the -" E-witch moved her right hand as if reaching for something then paused and frowned, "Now where'd I leave my wand?" She then pulled out a backpack and began rummaging through it. "I know I had it in here somewhere…."

"Wand?" Haruna questioned.

"Yep, we're all your magical guides," E-witch replied still looking through her things, "We saw the whole thing and we're here to help." Then she smacked her own forehead and grinned sheepishly. "Oh I forgot, I put it away. Here we go!"

And to both Haruna and her friends' surprise and amazement, E-witch pulled a brown stick with an elaborate carved handle out of thin air.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Chip asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Dale shared his amazement, "How'd she do that?"

"Now first of all, you're gonna need..." Bloom points at something in a patch nearby, "A pumpkin!"

"A pumpkin?"

"And time for the magic words..." E-witch added, waving her wand. When it didn't do anything, she frowned clearing her throat and shaking it until it sparkled.

Soon Bloom and Whiteling joined in with their own powers.

Bloom: _Salagadoola mechicka boola Bibbidi bobbidi boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo_

As the pumpkin begins to roll towards the girls, Haruna's animal friends jump out of the way in shock.

Bloom: _Salagadoola mechicka boola Bibbidi bobbidi boo_

_It'll do magic believe it or not_  
_Bibbidi bobbidi boo_

As soon as the pumpkin was close enough, vines begin to grow and take shape.

E-witch: _Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_

Whiteling: _But the thingmabob that does the job is_  
_Bibbidi bobbidi boo_

Chorus: _Salagadoola menchicka boola Bibbidi bobbidi boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bibbidi-bobbidi- Bibbidi-bobbidi-Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

Before their eyes the pumpkin is transformed into a large beautiful white carriage.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful…" Haruna said admiringly.

"Too true," Bloom nodded, "Of course you'll need something to pull the carriage..."

Altivo nods until Bloom said, "Mice and chipmunks!"

This makes Altivo stare at her.

"Say what?" Dale cried.

"Yep I think they'll do." said Whiteling. "A swish and flick of our wands and to finish the trick, bibbity -bobbity- boo!"

She waves her magic wand and hit the animals with her magic. However, a startled Dale run out of the wave in time.

Chip, Monterrey, Fievel and Hannah, meanwhile got turned into seven white horses much to their amazement.

"Wait a sec, I think I missed one." E-witch said puzzled. She grins when she spots Dale by the carriage's wheels. "There you are!"

Dale yelps and runs but stop as he sees a Fat cat waiting nearby holding a cup. No way this feline was letting two chipmunks get away with humiliating him.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" exclaimed the three ladies as some magic lands on Dale, who shape shifts.

If Fat cat only noticed that Dale had been transfigured but that wasn't the case. He lifts the cup hoping to get the meal, "What in the…?"

He turns to see supposingly Dale in the shape of a white horse thanks to the girls, glaring at him. Dale neighs loudly scaring off Fat cat, who falls into the fountain.

"I just had this coat cleaned!" he complained before running off then gets zapped on the tail by one of Bloom's small fire balls.

Haruna chuckled as Dale trots over to join his friends. Cruel or not, the scene with scaring Fatcat was hilarious.

"Reminds me of some cat who don't know when to stop being bullies." muttered Whiteling. "Now the next thing would be a horse."

"Another horse?"

"But this time, Altivo will be the coachman tonight!" said Bloom as she performs her magic. Altivo looks confused as he's levitated to the driver seat of the carriage.

Haruna just looks a bit confused.

"Well instead of a horse, why the coachman of course." Whiteling explained "Bibbity bobbity boo!"

With a wave of magic, Altivo has changes into a grey haired Spanish young man in a coachwoman uniform sitting in the seat holding the reins. The former horse looks himself over and smiles.

"One more thing," said Whiteling, "Another thing missing would be you…."

"Yep, buddies it's your turn!"

To Haruna's surprise, the white lighter instead throws some magic on Rowf and Snitter lifting them up.

"Huh?" reacted the two dogs.

"That's right, Rowf and Snitter! You both'll be footman tonight." E-witch replied, "_Bibbidi_**-**_Bobbidi_**-**_Boo_!"

The two dogs are turned into men wearing footmen uniforms. They sized each other up and smiled, and opens the door.

"Time to get started Haruna," Whiteling said to Haruna.

"Oh but Whiteling..." Haruna protested gently.

The three girls take a good look at Haruna's ruined dress.

"Oh boy that is not recommendable I tell ya that." said E-witch.

Whiteling looked pensively in agreement, "Yeah, I think a more decent gown would be efficient but I think we'll leave that to Bloom."

The red-haired fairy walks over and measures the ruined dress as she say a few things, thinking of what to use. With a smile, Bloom stood back as she said, "And I know just the right one! Bibbity- bobbity –bibbity- bobbity –bibbity- bobbity -boo!"

Magic sparks fly around Haruna as her dress is soon transformed. Haruna is now wearing a beautiful leaf green ballgown (imagine it similar to Nancy's in _Enchanted_ only in different shades of green), her magenta hair is up in an elegant knot (with her bangs sticking out). Around her throat was a silver necklace and pixie-glass high-heels.

"Wow...this dress...why this is beautiful." Haruna gasped. She twirled around a little to show her transformed friends. "And... glass high-heels?"

The girl turned to her magical guardians, who were watching this.

"It's alright, according to Stella it's the latest fashion," Bloom replied.

"And you're only in trouble if it falls and breaks but other than that it's virtually unbreakable." Whiteling added.

The girl sighs looking at her reflection in the water of the fountain, "Still, this is. . . this is like a wonderful dream come true."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, like all dreams, this won't last. You have until midnight..." Whiteling began to explained

"Midnight. Thank you..."

"No, listen carefully," said Bloom in concern. "When the clock strikes midnight, the spell will be broken. Everything will turn back to the way it was before. So you must leave the ball before that time."

"Or else all heck will break loose." E –witch commented.

"Oh, I understand." said Haruna happily. "It's just so much more than I ever dreamed of."

She rushed to the three magical girls.

"You're welcome…whoa!" Bloom smiled warmly then said, "Look at the time! It's getting late!"

"Better hurry, kiddo, the ball can't wait!" urged E-witch.

"Have a good time, dance, be happy." White ling said, "Now, off you go you're on your way!"

_Bibbity-bobbity-bibbity-bobb__ity-bibbity-bobbity-boo!_

As the carriage leaves the farmyard, Haruna waves goodbye to the three magical guides who wave back before they all disapparated.

The carriage, once a pumpkin, drove through the town by on it's way to the castle, emitting a soft silvery glow.

**AN: Yep, Haruna is in for a magical night indeed!**** Sorry bout the delay but I had to revise this chapter loads of times before I could really post it.**


	8. At the ball

Meanwhile at the ball, Vice Chancellor Jean Louis Bonaparte in formal wear is reading a scroll, introducing every eligible maiden to approach Prince Bastian.

"Presenting Miss Layla Hamilton, owner of Hamilton enterprises…… _Mam'selle _Nanami Kiryuu_, _only daughter of the Kiryuu family."

The prince bowed to the young woman, who curtsied back politely. In a balcony above the scene, Chancellor shepherd and Dr. Crowler are both waiting to see which one of these girls will catch the boy's eye and fall in love with. However, Bastian looks far from interested.

"Ah, the boy's not cooperating." remarked Chancellor Shepherd dryly.

Crowler only shrugs nonchalantly as Bonaparte announces the next girl, "Princess Galatea of Harmonia…"

After bowing in greeting to the maiden, Bastian just yawns discretely and giving Chancellor Shephard a pointed look. This means he already suspects that this ball as an excuse for him to find a bride.

"Oh for Heaven's sake! There's got to be one who makes a suitable mother!" snapped Jack pounding his fist on the railing of the balcony in anger.

"Sire!" Crowler motioned for him to not to shout unless he wanted Bastian to hear him.

"I mean suitable wife!"

---------------------------

Finally Haruna has arrived at the castle and she's inside looking around; the guards who are standing nearby watch her out of the corner of their eyes. Haruna then spots the grand staircase and begins to go up, knowing that was where the ball was being held at.

Back in the dance hall, Malina and Ruby Moon are the next to be introduced.

"Ahem, the Mademoiselles Malina and Ruby Moon Figg, daughters Lady Pristine Figg."

Simpering, they walk towards them and curtsied hoping to catch his eye. Bastian just groans silently and rolls his eyes. Oh brother!

Even Chancellor Shepherd was taken aback, "Bah! Never mind," he said, "Even I can't expect him to. . . ."

"Sire I did try to warn you, but you are as you say. . . incurably romantic." Crowler said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "No doubt you had the picture planned out: The young prince bowing to the assembly."

Right on cue, Bastian bows.

"Suddenly, he stops…. He looks up."

Now what Dr. Crowler didn't notice was that Bastian had just glance up and saw something way behind Malina and Ruby Moon that made his grey eyes look widen in amazement.

"For a lo, there she stands, the girl of his dreams."

In the background, Haruna is looking around indecisively.

Bastian at once walked right past the two simpering girls much to their shock. That was when Chancellor Shepherd finally noticed what was going on.

Crowler, completely oblivious to the scene, continues, "Who she is or whence she came, he knows not nor does he even care. But his heart tells him that here. . ."

Below the balcony, just a good six feet away, Bastian had already approached Haruna. He gently took her hand, surprising her. Haruna smiles and curtsies while the prince bows back.

"here's the maiden predestined to be his bride." Crowler finished, still, "Yes, a pretty plot for fairy tales, but in the modern world, it's foredoomed to failure."

"Oho! Failure? Then what d'you call that?" laughed Chancellor Shepherd as he grabs the affronted Crowler and shows him the couple. " Who is she? Any idea?"

"Of course not! I haven't seen her before. I assume she must be one of the new students."

"Well, that's one thing in her favor! The waltz, start the waltz!"

In front of the orchestra, Double d, smiles upon hearing this and taps the baton in his podium in front of the band.

"The lights," Chancellor shepherd called out "The lights! WHOA!" but at his attempt to call out to turn out the lights, he nearly fell off the balcony, fortunately Crowler grabbed him in time.

As everyone watch, begins to waltz a romantic one as lights dimmed now. To some people, it's just a waltz. But for the two youngsters...it's true love at last.

"Ha! And you thought it would be a failure." chuckled the Chancellor. He then looked at his watch and said, "By Jove! With all the excitement I've still some forms to revise, I'll just turn in…"

"Quite so, I've still some exams to grade myself..." Crowler agreed, about to follow Chancellor Shephard inside but was pushed back into the chair lightly.

"Ah! You stay right here." Shephard interrupted. "See that they're not disturbed, and when Bastian proposes notify me immediately. Oh, and one more thing: If anything goes wrong..." He makes a cutting motion across his throat before he left.

---------

The crowd was just as puzzled as to who the mysterious beauty was.

"Yeah…but who is she, mother?" asked Ruby. She and among many other girls was envious that this enigmatic young girl got the first dance with the prince.

"Do we know her?" asked Malina.

"Well the prince seems to. . . but I sure know I haven't."

"Neither have I, but she certainly is rather..." Figg then paused as she caught a glimpse of Haruna's face. "There _is_ something familiar about her..."

She tries to follow to get a better look at the prince's dancing partner. However, before she could get any closer, a pair of curtains close right in front of her. She looks and sees Dr. Crowler standing nearby. "The prince and his dancing partner need their privacy."

Outside, the two youngsters kept on dancing, they hummed.

Haruna: _**So this is love  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow  
And now I know**_

Bastian: _**And now I know**_

Bastian and Haruna: _**The key to all heaven is mine**_

The two walk to the fountain.

Haruna: _**My heart has wings  
And I can fly**_

Bastian and Haruna: _**I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky**_

In a beautiful field, the new couple continues their waltz as they don't seem to keep their eyes off of each other.

_**So this is the miracle that I've been  
Dreaming of  
So this is love **_

Then while sitting on a bench, they both lean forward about to kiss. Suddenly without warning, the big clock nearby chimes signaling midnight. The girl looks up and gasps. "Oh my goodness!"

"What's wrong?" asked Bastian

"It's midnight."

"Yes, I can see that…"

"I'm really sorry, but I've got to go." said Haruna apologetically, standing up . She had to leave before the spell or else she could get in big trouble.

"Wait, you can't go now. Can't you see that…" Bastian said in concern holding onto her left hand. Whoever this polite young woman was, he didn't want her to leave just as he was starting to get to know her.

"I must, please!"

"But why?"

"Well...I...I haven't met the prince." said Haruna nervously, trying to think up a plausible excuse.

"The prince? But don't you know that..." Bastian was suddenly cut off by the next chime on the clock.

"Goodbye!" Haruna cried, running off.

"Wait, come back, please! I don't even know your name, how am I find you?! Wait!!"

Haruna run through the curtains while Crowler is nearby sleeping in a chair, unaware of what's going on.

"Goodbye!" Haruna waved to him, as she continues her flight. The teacher waved goodbye then yelps in shock as he finally realized that she's leaving.

"Young lady, stop right there!" he yelled.

Next Bastian rushed through the curtains next, "Wait!"

But he couldn't advance any further as simpering other girls blocked his path.

On the stairs, Haruna is running as fast as she could until one of her shoes has fallen off! She tries to go back for it, but sees Dr. Crowler's shadow approaching.

"Just a moment!" he yelled.

He spots the high-heel that Haruna had just lost and picks it up. Then he looks up to see Haruna getting in the carriage as it begins to drive off fast. "Stop that coach, close the gates!!"

The gates begin to close in hope to stop Haruna and her friends from getting away in time. Yet the carriage made it out in the nick of time.

"No, follow that coach!" Crowler shouted to the guards.

The guards got on their horses and run through the gates that reopen after the escaping carriage. The bells from the clock continued ringing. The carriage continues fleeing but the spell is slowly breaking. Soon the last bell rings and the spell is broken. The coachwoman and footmen change back into Altivo, Rowf and Snitter, the carriage back into a pumpkin, while Haruna's dress is turned back into the torn raggedly one. And the horses then turned back into the mice and chipmunks.

The gang of friends all look at each other for a second, then they rush out of the road, just as the guards rushed by, destroying the pumpkin.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I was having so much fun, I lost track of the time." said Haruna said softly.

"We can see that." said Snitter, his tail wagging.

"Still, everything was so wonderful. He was so handsome and when we danced.... Well, it's over now and..."

"Haruna, look! One of the pixie-glass high-heels is still on your other foot!" cried Chip.

Haruna looks down and to see the other pixie-glass high heel; unlike the other stud it hadn't vanished at all.

She took it and sighs happily. She looks up expecting that her magical guides are now smiling down at her, somewhere out there.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything." Haruna said softly.

**AN: There's the next chapter sorry for the delay folks. Try to update faster next time. BTW don't forget , I'm seeting up a X-mas song clip for the occasion next week.**


	9. Locked in

Although disappointed that the girl Bastian has assumably chosen had escaped, chancellor Shepherd devised a plan to find her with the slipper she'd left behind… with a reluctant Dr. Crowler's aid of course.

The very next morning, a royal proclamation is issued stating that Dr. Crowler will visit every home in the realm to have the eligible maidens try out the pixie-glass high-heel he has found last night. If the slipper fits, that girl will wed Bastian.

The news has even reached even Ariel's house and Pristine fig was already up and dressed.

"Haruna! Haruna, where are you?!" she yelled.

A door below her opened and out came Haruna, "I'm right here. What is it?"

"Where are my daughters?"

"I believe they're still asleep."

Figg smacked her forehead and snapped, "Well, don't just stand there, orphan! Get the trays and bring them up, now!"

Haruna nods and walked towards the kitchen. This was watched by both Chip and Dale.

"That's peculiar, I wonder what's got her worked up." wondered Chip.

"Must be big." agreed Dale.

"Let's find out!" Chip said, motioning for dale to follow him back into the hole.

They reach Malina's room, where Figg was shaking her daughter awake. "Get out of bed right now!"

Figg then impatiently leaves Malina's room and goes into Ruby Moon's.

"What? What for?" asked Ruby sleepily.

"Everyone's talking about it- the entire kingdom! He'll be here any minute!" Figg said, drawing open the curtains.

"Who will?" asked a still sleepy Malina.

"Dr. Crowler! He's been up all night searching."

"For what?"

"Searching for that girl, the one who lost her shoe at the ball." explained Figg.

Just at that moment Haruna walks in with her stepfamily's breakfast on a tray and right in time to hear Figg's words.

"They say he's head over heels in love."

"The head of Obelisk house? That fop?" yawned Ruby.

"NO! Bastian!"

"The prince!" gasped Haruna. It already sunk into her head that the boy who'd asked her to dance was really the prince.

She was so surprised she dropped the tray, making Figg spin around in alarm.

"You clumsy little brat! Clean that up!" hissed Figg angrily. "And help get my daughters ready!"

"Why?" asked Malina right in the girl's bed, the latter not minding sharing.

"If he's in love with that girl why should we even bother?" agreed Ruby pulling the covers over herself and Malina up with the blanket with the two trying to get back to sleep.

"Now you two!" Figg snatched the blanket away in annoyance. "There may still be chance that one of you can get him."

"_One of us?_ What do you mean?" asked the two step-sisters in unison.

"Just this: No one not even Bastian knows who that girl is."

"We do! It's Haruna! Haru-" exclaimed Dale jumping up and down eagerly until Chip jumped him to shut him up.

Thankfully Figg didn't hear them, "The pixie glass high heel is their only clue. Dr. Crowler has been ordered by Chancellor Shepherd to try it on every girl in the kingdom. And if the slipper fits, then by royal command, that girl will be the prince's bride."

"His bride…." whispered Haruna dreamily.

"HIS BRIDE?!" the two stepsisters exclaimed leaping out of the bed.

Next they started to grab as many clothes as they can and gave them to Haruna while shouting out orders, not noticing the dreamy expression on their stepcousin's face.

Ruby eventually did though, "W-what's with her?"

"Wake up, stupid!" yelled Malina.

"We got to get dressed and fast!"

Haruna looked. She said, "Dress. Of course," she then handed the pile of clothes to a dumbstruck Ruby, "Yes, we should get dressed."

"Mother did you see that? She-"

"Quiet!" snapped Figg for when Haruna had begun walking towards her room in the tower and humming to herself, something clicked in the woman's head.

No doubt that Haruna is the girl Bastian had danced with.

But no way she's gonna let that happen, she follows the girl upstairs, catching the attention of the two chipmunks.

"W-w-what's she gonna do?" asked Dale.

"Something that spells out trouble come on! "

Both chipmunks go into another hole leading to Haruna's room in the tower.

-----------

Upstairs, Haruna is brushing her hair, humming happily.

Chip and dale rush in chattering quickly in a panic.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

She then looked up and gasped, seeing Figg in the reflection of the mirror at the door itself. She spun around just as Figg closed the door. "No, no, please!"

Haruna desperately runs to the door only to find it locked. "You can't, you just can't! Let me out, please! You must let me out! Oh please!"

Chip and Dale run out of another hole from Haruna's room and watch as a smirking Figg pocketing the key while heading back downstairs.

"Why, that evil witch! She can't do that to Ariel! Lemme at her! I'll--" yelled Dale but Chip pulls him back.

"Never mind Figg, we've got to get that key and we must!" Chip said slamming his closed right paw into the underside of his left in determination.

**AN: Aw man! Figg has locked up Haruna! Now it's all up to Chip and Dale to help!**** R & R!**


	10. Getting the key

Inside a carriage, Dr. Crowler was holding the pixie-glass slipper in his arms as it was driving along. He's been up all night searching for the girl who lost it, unfortunately neither one of the girls he had fit the slipper sop far matched.

The carriage suddenly came to a complete stop waking him from his catnap. They had just arrived to the chateau Haruna lived.

From the window, Chip and Dale look out and see a weary Crowler getting out of the carriage.

"That's Crowler! He's here!" cried Chip.

"Who?" questioned Dale.

"He's the one who's got Haruna's slipper! Now let's get the key!" exclaimed Chip.

Figg and her daughters also noticed the arrival. Eventually Malina or Ruby Moon would have a new life..._if_ either of them fit the slipper.

As the three came downstairs, Figg goes to the door and said sternly to her own daughters, "Remember girls, this is your last chance."

She then opens the door and was greeted by a trumpet being played by Tucker Fingleberry. Once he's done, the young boy said, "Coming into the house right now is his imperial grace, Dr. Vellian Crowler, the grand duke!"

Crowler, trying his best to stay awake, walks into the house.

"Your grace, we are honored to see you into our humble home." smirked Figg, she then turns to her daughters who curtsied, "These are my daughters, Malina and Ruby Moon."

"Your grace." said Ruby with a smile.

Of course, the sight of the two girls the head of Obelisk dorm cringe. Now way these girls could be the one Bastian danced witch. Boy, he sure wouldn't want to be in the prince's shoes if the slipper fit either one.

"The royal proclamation! Right here." Tucker hands Crowler the proclamation.

While all this was occurring, Chip and Dale climbing right on a table near Figg. They can see a shape of the key right in the woman's pocket.

Halfway through the proclamation, Tucker did as he was told and shows the pixie glass slipper.

"Hey, that's mine!" mocked Malina in false surprise.

"No way, it's mine!" yelled Ruby in protestation.

"No it isn't! It's Haruna's!" yelled Dale furiously. Chip quickly covered his mouth; they had little time to get Haruna free.

The chipmunks then quietly got out of the cup and sneak over to Figg's right hand pocket. Once they got to the pocket, Dale grabs Chip by the tail and lowers him gently inside.

Once Chip got in the pocket, he begins lifting the key out to Dale. Figg looks up at the stairs and smirks wickedly.

She reaches down to feel the key. Dale freaks out and frantically motions for Chip to get down. Chip yelps and ducked back in while the other chipmunk dove into the teacup, bracing himself for the worst.

Back in the pocket, Chip held on to the fold of the cloth for dear life. The woman held her key above Chip's eye level.

Finally, she lets go of the key causing it to hit Chip on the head.

By this time, Crowler had finished reading the proclamation and sat down.

"You must be tired, your grace. Care for some tea?" asked Figg, picking up a teacup.

Unfortunately, it's the same one Dale was hiding in. He flinched as Figg takes a teapot and is about to pour boiling hot tea into the thing.

"Tea? Oh, no thank you." replied Crowler, causing Figg to withdraw, unknowingly saving Dale from death.

The boy stood up in his chair as he said, "I believe it's time we begin this."

"Very well." said Figg and turns to her younger daughter, "Ruby?"

The girl nodded from her seat and removes one of her shoes. Tucker gets the slipper ready as he puts it on the foot. For a second, it looks like the thing actually fit.

"Oh, I knew it! It is my shoe! Just my size." said Ruby happily.

As she kept talking, Tucker held up the girl's foot but then, part of Ruby's leg sleeve moves back to reveal Ruby's foot is too big.

Upon seeing this, the girl yelps, "Well, I hope. It fit nicely last week, so I'm definitely sure..."

Tucker shrugs and then tries to get the slipper to fit. As this goes on, Chip managed to push the key out of Figg's pocket.

"Now then, are you certain that you got the shoe on the right foot?" questioned Figg.

"I'm doing the best I can, lady!" snapped Tucker.

As the chipmunks were trying to get the key, a drop of tea from the pot fell out and landed on Dale's tail, causing him to yell then send him and his friend to the floor. Lucky no one heard them.

"Okay, we've got the key now let's get it up the stairs!" said chip determinedly.

Dale glances up. The stairs now look much bigger now that they have to carry up the key.

The progress of carrying the key up stairs was beginning to wear Dale out.

Back downstairs, Ruby is losing her patience with Tucker as she keeps hitting him by the head with her foot causing the excitable kid to hit his head on the piano.

Ruby growled "Oh just hold still for a minute, you little pest!"

The commotion has woken Crowler and he snapped, "Enough!".

Ruby stops kicking Tucker and the boy groans as he slides off the piano keys.

"The next young lady, if you please."

Chip gasped "Hear that?"

"Yep." replied Dale.

The chipmunks had made it to the second floor now they have to get to Haruna's room in the attic. They quickly squeezed under the door with a small popping sound.

"Almost there. Just a few more stairs to go." Chip said, pointing to the stairs.

Dale took one look upwards; when Chip meant a few stairs, he means a whole lot of them! This made the red-nosed chipmunk to stammer dizzily and fall backwards.

Chip rushed over to him, "Dale, Dale!" he said, slapping him lightly. "Oh look, it's just up there, we can do it!"

With a weary nod, Dale helps carry the key up the next flight of stairs.

**AN: Well that's it for now I'm leaving on a family vacation in the very early hours so I won't be able to finish this and the other fics within two weeks, wish me well everyone!**


	11. Fight and fortune

**AN: ****Ok, here's the semifinal chapter to **_**Harunella **_**everyone. After I finish this and **_**Musa White**_**, I'm going to get started on the next parody you all will vote for and a musical concert featuring the FAF and some familiar cartoons singing songs in a gala set by the gang. So R and R everybody!**

Up in her locked room, Haruna continues crying her heart out. Then she heard some grunting coming from outside. She looked through the keyhole to see Chip and Dale carrying the key all the way to her room.

"Hold on, Haruna! We'll get you out in a jiffy!" called Chip.

Haruna said with delight, "You got the key! How you did you two ever manage to. . ."

Her words ended with a cry of shock for Fat cat had just slammed teacup over the two chipmunks. But he got only Dale, Chip had jumped aside.

"Fat cat!" gasped Haruna.

"In the fur." He sneered.

With Haruna trapped in her room, there's no one who can stop him from his meal this time.

"Fat cat, you let him go now!" Haruna shouted, "Please, let him go!"

"Sorry my dear, but I'm afraid this rodent and I have a little score to settle!"

The argument had called the attention of the other smaller creatures living in the house.

Chip then popped out from a small crack in the wall, "Let him out! NOW!"

He jumped and grabbed onto the grey tabby's tail, pushed aside the fur and bit as hard as he could.

Fat cat yowled in pain but wouldn't release his grip on the teacup.

After watching what's going on, Feivel, Tony, and Berkeley get some weapons out and charge at their enemy.

Unfortunately, the portly feline saw them coming as he prepares himself. With just one swipe he sent the three mice right into a nearby wall. It didn't hurt them but it did daze them.

A determined Jerry gets out a candle so that Max will light it. Then they charged it straight at Fat Cat. However the feline simply blew out the candle stopping his enemies' attack. Then something fell on his head and shattered.

"Huh?"

He glanced up to see Willy wagtail and the other birds were dropping plates and everything they could use.

At this moment, the cup was removed again giving Dale a chance to escape. But he stops remembering the key, but Fat cat returns to the floor trapping him with the cup once more.

"Rowf. . . Snitter." said Haruna suddenly said. She called for Willy wagtail and Flit as they flew near the door to listen, "Quick get Rowf and Snitter! Get Rowf and Snitter, please hurry!"

The two birds nodded as they flew outside in hopes to get the dogs. They find the two canine friends sleeping near the barn in the farmyard. Willy wagtail and Flit chirped loudly. While this got Altivo's attention, Snitter merely looked at the birds sleepily while Rowf just yawns and tried to go back to sleep.

Altivo looks up at the tower and understands the birds' intentions; so he neighs loudly and woke the two dogs with a start.

-------

Back in the lounge, Malina tried to get her foot in the pixie-glass slipper. Never the less, like Ruby Moon, her foot can't fit at all. And Tuck again is trying his best to get it to fit.

"You snot-nosed brat!" Malina shoved Tuck aside. "_I'll_ make it fit!"

She fixes her foot carefully, "There."

"It _fits_!" cried an eager Figg

"It does?" asked Dr. Crowler, glancing up.

But it was only a tight fit for the slipper couldn't support the foot anymore and went flying.

Horrified, both Tuck and Crowler leap to catch it. Luckily, the Head of Obelisk house caught it before it hit the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry. It won't happen again, let me assure you." said Figg.

Crowler glared at her, "Yes, it certainly will NOT."

-------------

After being briefed by Willy wagtail and Flit, Rowf and Snitter determinedly run towards the house.

The two fly through the top half of the door leading into the kitchen; Rowf easily leaped right over it though Snitter is having trouble. Naturally, his loyal friend and the two birds help him out.

The two dogs then run upstairs quickly, hoping to get to the top of the tower in time.

Soon they reached the top, they both panted to catch their breath then saw Fat cat still holding the teacup with Dale captive. Both the terrier and Labrador mix growled. Their mistress needs them, so they have to stop Fat cat to free her.

Fat cat noticed both dogs and yowled in fright.

Rowf and Snitter lunged at Fat cat, who reached the ledge of a nearby window.

They both jump up and snapped their jaws at Fat cat, causing the feline to fall out the window. Though cats land on their feet it is a long way down from the tower. . .

"OW! That hurt!" yelled as he hit the floor with his feet hard.

Then the mice all push the tea cup aside to free Dale. Amusingly, Dale's eyes were closed tight and he was tightly holding on to the key, unaware of everything.

"Dale come on." Chip urged.

"No, you'll never take me alive!" Dale yelled stubbornly not even opening his eyes.

Chip shook him fervently, "Let go! Let go! We've got to give Haruna the key!"

With that said, the two chipmunks carried the key through the bottom of Haruna's door.

**A****N: Well Only one chappie to go,**


	12. Happily ever after

**AN: Okay! Here's the final chapter!**** Keep you eyes peeled for the musical gala everybody!**

Vellian Crowler stood at the main doorway. Finally, he was leaving Pristine Figg and her horrid daughters' home.

"You're the only women in the household I hope- - I presume?" he asked curtly.

"There's no one else." Figg nodded. She obviously lying of course.

"Very well, then. Good day!"

He turned to take his leave but a familiar voice stopped him right in his tracks.

"Your grace!"

The stepfamily gaped in disbelief, Haruna had somehow managed to get out of her locked bedroom and was now rushing down the stairs.

Crowler watched Haruna intently for a few seconds then he smiled; not one full of spite nor contempt but one filled with genuine trust. Now here's a girl fit for the prince: polite and lovely to boot. If this young lady fit in the slipper...

Haruna has finished getting down the stairs when Aunt Pristine Figg blocked her path.

"She's just an over imaginative child - -"

"Madam," Crowler interrupted her coolly, "The king's order were that _every maiden_ was try out the pixie-glass high-heel, and that includes her." He smiles while holding his hand out to Haruna while saying, "Come, my dear."

After he escorted Haruna to a chair, he then motioned Tuck to bring the slipper. The boy nodded eagerly and rushed over.

However fig wasn't giving up, she deliberately trips poor tuck causing him to drop the pixie-glass slipper. It smashes into little pieces right in front of both Haruna and Crowler

While the duke mopes about the loss, Figg smirks evilly.

However, Haruna looked quite unruffled, "Perhaps...if it would help…."

"Nothing could help." Crowler said quietly

Haruna catches everybody by surprise when she pulls out the other pixie-glass slipper from her apron pocket, "But as you can see...I have the other slipper."

At the top of the stairs, the mice and chipmunks cheer. They watch happily as puts the pixie-glass slipper on Haruna's foot…it fits perfectly.

About three days later, the church bells rang joyously for the wedding of Bastian and Haruna, who have now become husband and wife. The young lovers runs towards a waiting carriage for their honeymoon, while the whole palace staff waved good-bye.

Haruna stopped halfway as one of her shoes fell off. She goes to retrieve it, so does her new father in law, who helps her. In thanks the girl kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

Soon the newlyweds got into the carriage and it drove off with them waving goodbye to everyone present as a familiar song reprise plays.

Chorus: _Have faith in your dreams  
And someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through_

Haruna's little animal friends throw rose petals from the clock towers all of them in formal wear.

A beaming Altivo draws the carriage with the other horses while Rowf and Snitter have become royal pets to both Haruna and Bastian.

_No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
_

The story concludes with the two young lovers sharing a loving kiss, yes, they will live happily ever after.

_The dreams that you wish will come true_

**AN: And there you have it folks, now keep start voting for the next song everybody whil I begin the preparations for the** _Animated musical gala!_ **FAF spread the word, you're all invited!**


End file.
